Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -95\% \times -0.875 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -95\% = -\dfrac{95}{100} = -\dfrac{19}{20} $ $ -0.875 = -\dfrac{87.5}{100} = -\dfrac{7}{8} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{19}{20} \times -\dfrac{7}{8} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{19}{20} \times -\dfrac{7}{8} } = \dfrac{-19 \times -7 } {20 \times 8 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{19}{20} \times -\dfrac{7}{8} } = \dfrac{133}{160} $